Saiyajin Artificial
by Srta Infernal
Summary: Los Saiyajin habían derrotado a Frezzer, sin embargo su raza quedó casi extinta, no piensas extinguirse y con ayuda del planeta tierra la raza Saiyajin sobrevivirá. VegeBul Y GoChi
1. Epílogo

**"Apariciones extrañas"**

Ella una chica de 18 años, cabellera azul lacio hasta los hombros, ojos azules grandes, su tes blanca como la nieve un cuello largo, pechos grades y redondos, una cintura delgada que bajan para una bellas caderas y su redondo tracero dando pasó a sus largas piernas bien moldeadas. La chica mantenía una posición de combate perfecta, esperando a que su oponente se digné a atacarla; traía puesto un uniforme propio del maestro Roshi de color azul.

Él un muchacho de 19 años, cabellera larga y salvaje en un color negro, ojos profundos de igual color, su tes levemente bronceada con un cuello fuerte y marcado, hombros anchos, brazos muy fuertes, cuerpo completamente marcado. En una posición similar a la de la chica algo más rígida, traía puesto el mismo traje sólo que en color naranja.

Los tambores sonaban como siempre en un torneo de artes marciales, era la batalla prefinal donde ambos tenían que pelear para llegar a la final donde el premio es de 500.000 yenes. El pelinegro rápidamente atacó a su contrincante siendo bloqueado por la muchacha rápidamente quien le lanza una rápida y fuerte patada al abdomen haciéndole perder todo el aire de inmediato, dio un pequeño giro dándole un codazo en la cara a su compañero, su amigo contra ataca golpeando en su estómago con la rodilla haciendo a la chica retroceder.

—Esto es increíble, él guerrero Yamcha golpea a las joven y poderosa Bulma como si fuera un hombre, igualdad de género.— relató sorprendido el árbitro. Entre el público estaban su maestro, familia y un amigo que ya había sido vencido.

—Es mejor así, no quiero ganar sólo por lástima o por ser una hermosa joven.

La bella Bulma dejó su postura de combate para tomar una recta tocando su rostro mostrando su belleza.

—Eso sería machismo, además prefiero ganar por ¡¡mi fuerza!!—en ese momento la ojiazul se lanzó rápidamente contra Yamcha dando un combo de puños y patadas rápidamente.

Yamcha bloqueaba algunos como algunos no, contra atacó esquivando y golpeando dónde Bulma esquiva fácilmente, ella era una mujer de mucho dinero, inteligente y bella. Sus padres son dueños de la corporación Cápsula pero desde niña le había apasionado la lucha y aventuras; después de todo su pequeño amigo Goku era un gran luchador hasta que un día él sólo desapareció dejando a todos. Mientras que Yamcha era un bandido que le temía a las chicas, dejó eso al convertirse en un discípulo del maestro Roshi y antiguo novio de la ojiazul.

El pelinegro golpea a la chica en el rostro mandandola al suelo, ella con unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro se levantó molesta.

—Eso me dolió...—en ese momento de un salto hacia su oponente empezó a dar rápidas y seguidas patadas en su estómago haciéndole gritar del dolor.

Yamcha tumbado cerca del final de la plataforma se tomó un tiempo en el suelo, lentamente y sujetando su abdomen se incorporó, tomo su posición de ataque, rápidamente junto sus manos y las tira para atrás; su maestro y amigos sorprendidos gritaron.

—¡¡Yamcha!!—grito su maestro reprendiendole.

—¡¡Kame!!—grito alertando más a Bulma, ella retrocedió un poco.

—¡Bulma ten cuidado!—le advierte Krillin, su amigo en las gradas.

Bulma rápidamente se pone en posición de ataque, empezó a pensar rápidamente. Si esquiva el ataque el público saldría herido de milagro y muertos naturalmente, pero si se quedaba ella saldría muy dañada y perdería; no tenía la fuerza suficiente para desviarlo y menos tenía opciones.

—¡¡Hame!!—le escucho, la bola celeste se formó entre sus manos; la mirada de Yamcha decía claramente que el quería ganar.

—No tengo opción... ¡¡Kame!!—grito uniendo ambas manos y tirandolas para atras, la bola de energía azul se formó rápidamente.

—¡¡es el Kame-Hame-Ha!!

Gritaron los personajes que conocen esa técnica.

—¡¡Hame!!—grito nuevamente, Yamcha estaba sorprendido. No tenía idea que la chica que una vez fue su novia podía saber esa técnica tan poderosa.

Algo molesto Yamcha atacó—¡¡¡HAAAA!!!—la ráfaga de energía salió disparada rápidamente hacia la peliazul.

—¡¡¡HAAAAA!!!—contra atacó Bulma, ambas ondas chocaron provocando una explosión muy potente que arrastró a ambos peleadores asta el borde de la plataforma.

—Este es un encuentro épico señores.—dijo el productor.

Ambos peleadores respiraban profundamente agotados, ambos corren al centro atacandose ferozmente con todo lo que tenían. Yamcha y Bulma terminaron su relación al desaparecer su pequeño amigo, ¿porqué terminó su relación? Yamcha no podía aceptar que Bulma también quería ser un guerrera de artes marciales, su mente era muy cerrada para eso; pero aún así con sudor y lagrimas Bulma llegó a ser tan fuerte como Yancha y eso le molestaba más. Una buena razón para que ella se volviera mejor y con ayuda de todos sus amigos logró hacer muchas cosas, aprendió muchas técnicas con ayuda ya que él único que no podía aceptarlos era su ex novio y eso la motibava a ser más fuerte; Bulma con un movimiento de velocidad y trabas golpeó a su oponente arrastrándole al borde asiendo que de una patada caiga de la plataforma.

—Eso... fue sorprendente! ¡¡Señoras y señores el participante Yamcha cayo de la plataforma, automáticamente la participante Bulma es la ganadora!!

Todas las mujeres y muchos hombres comenzaron a celebrar, si bien ella era la primera mujer en participar en los torneos de artes marciales y llegar a la final.

Bulma estaba por bajar del lugar cuando el soleado cielo se oscurecio rápidamente, todos levantaron la mirada al cielo encontrando esferas cayendo a la tierra y una enorme nave queriendo aterrizar. Muchos se sorprendieron, otros se asustaron mientras que los demás entran en pánico comenzando a correr, el grupo de Roshi se reunió rápidamente mirando a la nave.

—¡¿Que diablos es eso?!—pregunta Ten-Shin-han a sus compañeros.

—Son extraterrestres—dijo Krillin asustado.

—No digas idioteces Krillin. —le regaña el cerdo parlante, Oolong.

De la gran nave salieron dos sujetos muy similares a los seres humanos, uno grande, fuerte, alto y calvo mientras que el otro; es de cabellera larga negra ojos igual, cuerpo fuerte y alto pero no más que el primero, ambos traían una vestimenta extraña con armadura y un aparato extraño en su oreja que se extendía asta su ojo.

—Terrícolas prepárense para ser raptados, los guerreros más fuertes serán llevados ante su majestad del planeta Vejita.

De la nada aparecieron muchos de esos sujetos volando en el cielo, el más alto era el líder de esa operación.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a correr, otros a pelear pero la chica de traje azul oscuro corrió, un instinto le decía que lo haga. A sus espaldas escuchaba gritos y el efecto de la pelea, hasta que un grito en particular le llamó la atención.

—¡¡KRILLIN!!

Grito Bulma al ver a su amigo ser arrastrado por uno de esos sujetos, fue en ese momento cuando noto que esos individuos tenían colas, el recuerdo de su pequeño amigo llegó, aquel que tenía cola y era muy fuerte.

—¡¡KAME!!...—tiro sus manos para atrás creando una esfera de energía color azul—¡¡HAME!!... ... ¡¡HAAAA!!—El individuo al ver la gran energía acercarse a él, dejó caer al enano pelon y desvío el ataque con un golpe.

Con su máquina empezó a calcular el poder de pelea de esa chica y se sorprendió al ver que su ki era uno muy alto para ser humano.

La peliazul apretaba los dientes al ver como se acercaba, sabía que no podía huir, ya era tarde. Con una pose de pelea empezó a temblar un poco al tenerlo frente, mantenía la mirada sería y el ceño fruncido tendría que pelear para huir, ¿quienes eran esos sujetos? ¿que quieren de ellos? ¿Porque sólo los guerreros más fuertes buscan? ¿Que es el planeta vejita? ¿porque ellos también tienen cola?, esa y muchas más preguntas pasaban por la mente de la chica; rápidamente la pelea contra el extraterrestre empezó, tenía claro una cosa: la debilidad esta en su cola.


	2. Episodio 1

**_"Raptados"_**

La muchacha se levantó, le dolía mucho el cuerpo y tenía en su fino y bello rostro un pequeño Moreton en la mejilla, miro a su alrededor encontrándose en un lugar oscuro pero si sabía que estaba rodeadas de personas: algunas inconscientes otras llorando y otros intentando escapar de esa prisión. Bulma sintió un pequeño peso sobre su hombro, rápidamente se volteó encontrándose con su gran amigo enano quien sonreía alegre de que ella este bien.

—Krillin.

Nombró contenta. rápidamente se aproximó abrazandole fuertemente.

—Bulma... me alegro de que estés bien.—le devolvió el abrazo, de entre todos ellos se acercó un anciano a ellos.

—Esto es muy grabe, miren por esa ventana.

Roshi les mostró. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente notando en donde estaban, el planeta tierra a millones de kilómetros de ellos, sorprendidos y asustados se giran a su maestro.

—Esto no puede ser real, ¿que esta pasando?

Krillin estaba asustado, sus ojos enganchados por la sorpresa, su cuerpo tembloroso, los deseos de llorar no faltaban.

—Como ese sujeto dijo, nos llevarán al planeta vegita...—murmuró la mujer dándole la espalda a la ventana, de la nada comienza a deslizarse por la pared hasta el suelo mostrando gran angustia en los ojos.—Mi familia. ¿estará bien?—pregunta preocupada, su familia se quedó en ese maldito lugar mientras que ella fue raptada por alienígenas con cola—Goku...—raramente la muchacha lloraba, ya no quería ser débil y dejó las niñerias, pero el miedo y angustia fueron más suerte que ella.

—Tranquilizate Bulma... esos sujetos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros.—Roshi lo sabía, no tenían oportunidad contra los alienígenas.

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

Pasaron los días, 2 semanas para ser exactos y la nave estaba a punto de aterrizar en un planeta de color rojo, al entrar a la atmósfera del planeta (anteriormente llamado vegita) los humanoides se sentían mucho más pesados. Todos se mantenían arrodillados por el gran peso de su cuerpo a excepción de uno, él maestro Roshi se mantenía de pie aunque sus piernas temblaban.

Los guerreros que en la tierra les capturaron entraron tres de ellos al lugar donde estaban con muchas jaulas repletas de personas, uno de ellos abrió una jaula mientras que los otros le imitaban, de su dedo índice una luz roja de poder amenazaba a los humanos.

—¡¡Salgan ya!!

Ordenaron a gritos uno de ellos. Los humanos de dichas jaulas salieron sin pelear, una vez con ellos fuera, los guerreros volvieron abriendo las tres últimas jaulas amenazadores igual.

Los humanos de igual modo no podían pelear ya que sus cuerpos le pesaban demasiado, les sacaron de las prisiones donde Bulma, Krillin y Roshi se encuentran con Yamcha, ten-shin-han y chaos. Al salir de la gran nave vieron a los demás humanos estando formados arrodillados en el suelo, les hicieron formar a los demás igual que intentaban mantenerse en pie dejando sólo a uno parado cayendo los demás, en un planeta tan avanzado con tecnología avanzada, demasiados hombres y muy pocas mujeres, en el centro de esa Ciudadela habita un castillo tan grande y tétrico.

Las trompetas sonaron junto a unos tambores, los habitantes del planeta se arrodillaron ante el nuevo sujeto que se acercaba; el príncipe de todos ellos estaba llegando antes sus nuevos habitantes.

—Príncipe Vegeta, sus nuevos esclavos no soportan la gravedad de nuestro planeta.

El príncipe volteó a su soldado más alto que él y frunce más el ceño.

—Entonces morirán... —se aproximó a un humano que aparentaba ser boxeador.—Tú insecto humano, esquiva.—alertó al humano, elevó su pie ya rápidamente lo bajó; el sujeto intentó moverse pero le fue inútil provocando que el pie del príncipe golpee su cabeza, inmediatamente un charco de sangre se formó el suelo.—Es una lástima.—camino por los humanos en el suelo delanteros, se detuvo en esa mujer quien se esforzaba para mantenerse arrodillada. — Insecto esquiva.—en ese momento Bulma elevó rápidamente la cabeza mirando la bota del futuro rey del lugar.

Bulma rápidamente con todas Sus fuerzas se tira para un costado cayendo al suelo, el pie del príncipe se enterró en el suelo; la ojiazul quedo mirando al rojo cielo. Vegeta sonrió enterandose que no eran tan inútiles los humanos, mientras que ella le miraba a la cara, se podía ver toda la maldad en esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

—No son tan inútiles.—susurro, se dio la vuelta haciendo que su capa roja se moviera con él.—Ahora escuchen insectos...—volteó a la anterior que respiraba agitada al intentar levantarse.—Ustedes serán parte de nosotros a partir de ahora. Son... 99 humanos pero sólo 10 se quedarán con vida, los 10 ganadores del concurso de lucha se quedarán aquí con vida, mientras que los demás serán eliminados como la vil basura que son. —el príncipe Vegeta sonrió con maldad a todos sus invitados.

—¡¡me niego!!—gritó un humano.

Rápidamente fue atravesado por una energía roja que salió de la mano del príncipe, todos entraron en pánico por tal acto.

—Los humanos que se nieguen serán eliminados—informó el general.

—Raditz... reacomoda a los humanos, pronto empezará el torneo—empezó a reír marcabraamente mientras se alejaba.

—si, príncipe Vegeta.—murmuro su general.

Bulma logró incorporarse, se paró lentamente del suelo, con la mandíbula presionada por la fuerza que infligia, sus piernas temblaban sus manos se mantenían puños. Yamcha sabía que algo planeaba y con todas sus fuerzas se incorporó tomándola del hombro pero eso le dio confianza para gritar.

—¡¡¡PRINCIPE VEGETA!!!

Gritó la muchacha, el gran Vegeta se detuvo y giro; no mostró emoción alguna, Yamcha asustado por lo que le pueda hacer éste a la chica se colocó frente ella.

—¿que quieres insecto? —preguntó al verle al otro frente a la muchacha, Bulma empujó a Yancha logrando que caiga al suelo.

-¿como... como lucharemos si apenas podemos mantenernos en pie...?-ella no le temía al príncipe, ella es Bulma; nunca le temió a nada y ahora tampoco.

—Raditz, llevalos con Kevil

Ordenó, nuevamente se fue alejando dejando a los humanos atrás.

Esto apenas comenzaba, no le gustaba tener a los humanos en su planeta pero muy pronto dejarían de serlo.

—Muy pronto serán de raza Saiyajin.

Murmuró para sí el príncipe de cabellera negra en forma de llamas.

Continuará

Hola... esta historia será publicadas todos los días que pueda, ya que debo buscar mi lugar cómodo de inspiración... espero actualizarlo seguido.

Espero que les allá gustado y que recomienden mi historia a sus amigas del fandom, gracias.

Besos


End file.
